


Actions and Consequences

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Character Death, Eli - Freeform, F/M, Genderbending, Hanna - Freeform, Hanna just wants to save Andrew, Hanna loves Andrew, and isn't evil, andrew - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: True Love can do a great many things, but thawing a frozen heart isn't one of them. Or, Hanna does what she has too to save Andrew, no matter the consequences. Genderbent Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Hans.





	Actions and Consequences

Hanna struggled against the wind, knowing that Eli was close. Tears threatened to fall again as she thought of Andrew in the castle, shivering and shaking as his brother's magic took hold of him. She had pressed her lips against hers and watched in despair as his hair stayed white and he continued to shiver. She had started to move away to add more logs to the fire when he suddenly started to freeze.

Hanna had watched in horror as Andrew froze into a solid block of ice, his last breath cold on her face. She had cupped his cheeks desperately, the cold seeping into her gloves as she called out his name desperately. That was how the Duke's guards had found her. They dried her tears and whispered in her ear, "If you kill King Eli he will be saved."

Hanna clung to those words. She never wanted to hurt anyone, still doesn't, but Eli can't control himself and more people will get hurt if she doesn't do something. Andrew will never forgive her, she knows. He loves his brother and Hanna understands, she does but Eli had already hurt people, albeit unintentionally. But god, if it was one of her brother's could she stand by as he was killed? Hanna shook her head and tightened her grip on the sword the Duke's guards had given her. Eli had to die. It was the only way to save-she swallowed, trying to keep her tear at bay and lost the battle as they fell silently-to save Andrew.

She saw the flurry of snowflakes and approached them cautiously, eyes blurry and sword brandished. There in all his glory was Eli, his eyes wild. Before she could stop herself, she spoke.

"King Eli, please stop this! This winter you started- it's hurting people!" She begged.  _Please. I don't want to kill you._

Eli looked torn. Lowering her sword, Hanna continued, "For Andrew, stop this. Before it is too late.  **Please, Eli.** " He looked at her with his arms held out as though to ward her off.

" **I can't**." He said desperately.

Hanna grabbed his wrist and for a moment the blizzard surrounding them stopped, the snow freezing in midair as he looked up at her with frightened eyes. He looked so much like Andrew did when he was freezing…

She rose the sword.

" _I'm sorry_." She whispered to him before letting her sword swing down, her fallen tears frozen on her cheeks.

-

"Hanna!" Andrew called, waving at her with that goofy grin of his on his face. Hanna's heart dropped. All around them people celebrated the return of Summer, children giggling and adults sighing in relief. The residents of Arendelle she turned to the guards behind her, waiting for their okay's before going toward the now reanimated Prince. She walked calmly towards him, forcing herself to smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace. Andrew let out another laugh and met her with a kiss on her lips. She felt some of her composure leave her and pulled him closer, knowing this was probably the last time she would enjoy the Arendelle Prince's kiss. He let her go, his breath warm on her face as he pressed his forehead against hers, "It was the craziest thing! One minute I was cold and the next I'm warm again! Eli must have done something! I knew he would never hurt me. Have you seen him?"

Hanna nodded, the forced smile leaving her lips as she turned to the men behind her. At her nod, they gently pulled the sheet from the wagon. Andrew froze for a second, before pushing Hanna away to get to his brother. He looked at him before starting to sob, the sound echoing in the no longer celebrating square. Eli almost looked asleep, like he could awake at any moment. The only thing that seemed wrong was the gory wound around his pale throat, the blood long congealed and dried. A bloody sword laid propped up next to his body, and Andrew grabbed it before turning to Hanna and the men, fire in his wet eyes.

Before she could protest Hanna found herself behind Andrew. He brandished the sword drenched with his brother's blood, his face twisted with pain and hate as he shouted.

"Who did this? Who killed MY BROTHER?" His hair whipped around in the suddenly windy area, and Hanna could see the looks the residents of Arendelle. Hanna had to stop this, she had to explain it was the only way. She had to-

"The Princess of The Southern Isles did it!" A voice called out in the crowd. All eyes turned to Hanna, but she only had eyes for Andrew. He faltered, and turned hurt eyes to her.

"Hanna…You didn't, did you? Please tell me he's lying. Please tell me you didn't kill my brother." Andrew asked her desperately (Like Eli did before she killed him. Oh my god, she killed the king she really killed him!), taking her hands in his.

"I…" Hanna tried to say. Her words felt stuck in her throat.  _Actions have consequences,_  her father once told her before going to war,  _and as a soon to be ruler I must bare them._  He had died since then but she kept his lessons always in her head. Straightening, she met Andrew's eyes and prepared to crush his heart. If she didn't he would never let her go.

"I can't." She said to him, her voice echoing over the suddenly silent square. Andrew's heart broke in front of her eyes. He let go of her hands. They fell soundlessly back to her sides. She felt someone grab her, but kept her eyes on Andrew, keeping her eyes cold. Someone forced her head forward and she registered there was still no sound except Eli's voice that kept looping in her head.

_"I can't."_

She took one last look behind her as she was escorted away. Andrew was sobbing (and why could she only hear that, why did it sound so similar to Eli's scream?), clinging to a blonde girl as though she were a lifeline. The blonde saw her looking and glared.  _Oh yes. Andrew would be fine._

But he would not be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First Frozen fic. Also, first Genderbend fic! So, tons of firsts. But oh, poor poor Hanna (and yes, she totally is Eric and Ariel's daughter). So sad, so trapped, so desperate to save Andrew. And poor Eli. Poor everyone.


End file.
